


When the World Comes Down

by A_Diamond



Series: Pornalot 2017 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Merlin, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Magic Revealed, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Magic, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: He shivered and the iron chains holding him to the pole, holding his magic inside, rattled without budging. Publicly, his crime was simple: he had magic and he had used it in the presence of the king and prince.





	When the World Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pornalot prompt: Bound.
> 
> This is the last one for this year's Pornalot. It was so fun, make sure to check out the other entries in the collection!

Night fell. Vision blacked out by the cloth tied too-tight over his eyes, Merlin only knew the difference by the chill on his skin as the sun crept below the horizon. He shivered and the iron chains holding him to the pole, holding his magic inside, rattled without budging.

They wouldn’t loose until after next midday, when the embers had died off and they could be stripped away from his charred bones. Perhaps later even than that, if the king decreed that more wood should be stacked on to make the flames burn hot and leave none of him behind.

Since he could still feel the sweet ache of Arthur inside him, he was sure Uther would give that order.

Publicly, his crime was simple: he had magic and he had used it in the presence of the king and prince. Nothing more was required for his sentence, though people were bound to speculate that he was a spy sent to infiltrate Uther’s household. Some might even go so far as to wonder if he’d enchanted the king or his heir.

It was what Uther believed, why Uther would see him burnt to ash. What Uther had walked in on, a scene he would never allow the people of Camelot to learn about, had been enough to convince him of that.

They’d been in Arthur’s bed, as they usually were. Merlin’s was too small, too uncomfortable, too close to snooping ears. Usually no one dared enter Arthur’s chambers without permission, so they hadn’t held back in seeking their pleasure.

Arthur was beautiful and golden on his back against the crimson sheets, his skin glowing with sweat that caught the warm light of the magic flowing from Merlin’s hands to wrap around the prince’s arms and legs. If he’d resisted, Merlin’s magic would have held him; but he didn’t resist. He submitted to his servant, his lover. He let Merlin pin him down with tendrils of power and ride him however the warlock desired - which that day was slow and deep.

He took his time lowering himself onto his prince’s cock, savoring the buildup of pressure against his hole until the head popped inside, and then stayed there, feeling Arthur twitch with the restrained desire to bury himself in Merlin. He pressed a new band of magic down across Arthur’s hips to keep him in place; Arthur cursed and praised him in the same breath.

He sunk inch by inch, taking his time to let Arthur’s fat cock stretch him open until he’d taken it in as far as it could go, Arthur’s thighs flush against the swell of his ass, so full he could have cried from it. There, again, he waited. He let the burn fade to an ache before moving again, and even then he wasn’t willing to give up much ground.

Shifting his weight more than actually pulling off, he rocked his hips forward just enough to feel the drag of Arthur inside him. Just enough to light up that spot that sent shivers of pleasure through him. Then he rolled back, reclaiming his throne atop Arthur and setting off another spark of bliss.

Again and again, he worked himself on Arthur. So deliberately that he almost tortured himself as much as Arthur, he rode the prince and sent his ecstasy spiraling upward without limit.

Arthur broke first - he always did - and started finally to struggle against his bonds. “Please, Merlin,” he urged, just shy of begging. “Harder, faster, please!”

That was when Uther had burst in on them, seeking Arthur’s opinion on some minor matter Merlin had never heard the details of. He never would. Uther had dragged him out and ordered him into irons immediately and Merlin, stunned and focused on Arthur, hadn’t fought. In what seemed like moments, he’d found himself clasped to the pyre post, his shame on display for all but him to see.

Sometime after dark, when the unusually subdued sounds of the courtyard had faded, a solitary set of footsteps came from the castle doors toward the platform hosting Merlin’s final night. They didn’t stop when they reached the edge, but climbed over the stacked branches awaiting morning light and stepped up beside him.

He knew the hands that reached to undo his blindfold, but he dared not believe it until he could see the proof. Illuminated by cold moonlight, silver instead of the gold Merlin was so used to seeing wash over him, stood Arthur. And at his brow, drawing Merlin’s gaze with how harshly it glinted and sparkled, was not his own circlet but the king’s crown.

“Arthur?” He had to drag his voice up from the depths. “What have you done?”

Arthur’s hand came up to cradle his cheek and he pushed into its welcome warmth, but kept his eyes open and on his lover’s face; he’d been in darkness so long.

“He’s alive, just confined. Deposed.” For as momentous an act of revolt as he was admitting to, Arthur’s voice was strong. “I told him he could not have you, and the knights and most of the council stood with me. Camelot is mine.

“You are mine,” he added, even fiercer, and pressed himself to Merlin for a kiss that warmed away all the night’s chill. His tongue pushed hot into Merlin’s mouth, licking away the bitterness of fear, then teased back to draw Merlin out, let Merlin claim him in return. They tangled so together until Merlin was breathless, and when he backed away from the kiss, Arthur dropped to his knees and took Merlin’s soft cock into his mouth without so much as a warning.

Merlin found he had some air left after all, enough to cry out as Arthur’s tongue laved across the sensitive slit and made his cock jump. His chains rattled when he forgot and tried to bring his hands forward to Arthur’s hair, but he could wait.

He and his king had all the time they needed ahead of them.


End file.
